Fate Soul
by RequiemOfANightmare
Summary: (AU) Adriel Blackmour saved the world from the Darksign but in the end he sacrificed himself to do it. Noticing his Noble action the World called upon him and offered him a place in the Throne of Heroes. The first few chapters will be dedicated to the Hundred Years War, also a Holy Grail War will be going on at the same time. (Adriel x Jeanne d'Arc/Ruler)
1. The Battle for the Kiln

**AN: Hello everyone, this is my first Fate story.**

 **And yes I changed a lot of stuff about our world, there is now a Continent off of Spain's coast called Lordran... crazy right? XP**

 **Also I plan to change up the Holy Grail wars so that they happen a little earlier in history... a lot earlier and another thing Adriel is known for stopping the Abyss.**

 **Criticism is welcome and I hope you enjoy it, see you at the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 The Battle for the Kiln of the First Flame**

A young man sat silently near the bonfire under a starless night, his spiky black hair waved in the cold night air. He was cladded in Elite Knight armor all except for the helmet he had recently lost it to a Black Knight that tried to cleave his head off. Strapped to his back was a Cross Spear, with a red scarf wrapped near the cross of the spear, he called 'Dragonbane' after it helped him kill the Black Dragon Kalameet when he traveled back in time to stop the spreading of the Abyss. Resting on the ground next to him was a Sunlight Bow, known as Hyperion. The bow was golden with a red trim, he received it from Gwyndolin after their battle and after he defended the tomb from a Darkwraith invasion. On his hip was the Longsword, called Exile, it had been in his family ever since he could remember, he pulled it free from its scabbard and admired the nice shine of the blade that he had tampered with Titanite Shards he had found all along his journey through Lordran and soon that journey would be all over. He looked all around him to see all the weapons ranging from daggers to Ultra Great Swords that he had planted into the ground and he remembered everyone he had met, everyone he had killed, everyone he had saved and… everyone he didn't. He returned his blade to its scabbard and picked up his bow and slung it over his left shoulder. He looked towards the destroyed shrine of Firelink and smirked remembering first meeting Kingseeker Frampt and him telling him to go through Sen's Fortress to reach the city of the Gods, Anor Londo. He walked over to the hole in the ground and stared down into it... into the dark abyss. He frowned before jumping over the edge into the dark pit. He fell in complete darkness for a few minutes then he spotted light, a lot of light. He could see the true shrine of Firelink and the Altar where he had placed the Lordvessel many months ago and all of his friends. Solaire, Lautrec, Oscar, Sieglinde, Kirk and Beatrice, the young man was caught by an invisible force before placing him down on the platform.

"You ready, Adriel?" Oscar asked as they all walked towards the Lordvessel.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said as he summoned the Lord Souls of Nito, Bed of Chaos, Seath the Scaleless and the Four Kings. "Are you all ready to face down an army of Black Knights?"

"We've come this far some Knights in charred armor aren't going to scare me off." Lautrec as he twirled both shotels.

"I'm ready for some Jolly Cooperation!" Solaire cheered as Adriel placed in Nito's Soul.

"I shall see through this just as I promised you, Adriel." Sieglinde said in a soft voice.

"By the command of Lady Quelaag and the White Lady, I stand beside you Adriel, to save this world." Kirk said as he drew his sword.

"My soul arrows shall tear through the Knights." Beatrice said with a smile.

"Adriel ever since we left the Undead Asylum, we've been helping each other…. why stop now?" Oscar questioned and everyone could hear the smile in his voice.

Adriel had placed all the Lord Souls within the Lordvessel and it began to glow white, they all watched as it spilled over and travel towards the large door.

"Hey! You guys aren't starting without us." The group turned around to see four guys landing on the Platform. One was in a White Paladin set and he was carrying a Longsword and a kite shield, Adriel remembered him as Jeffrey of Thorolund, home of the Way of White. Next to him was a young man who looked only 17 summers and 16 winters old, he was wearing steel set of armor. Everyone knew him as Fernando the Wall, he had a spear and a tower shield. After him was another young man, who looked 16 summers and 16 winters old, his armor was an Elite Knight armor set without the helmet and his face confirmed his youth. He was known as Joseph of Astora, in his hands were a Claymore and a dragon crest shield. He also had a sunlight Talisman on his hip. The last was a young man in Wanderer armor, he was the same age as Fernando, his weapons were an Astora Straight Sword and Richard's Rapier, on his back was a buckler, he was known as Christopher, Master of Parrying, from Carim.

"Glad you could all make it." Adriel smiled as he remembers the group that broke out of the Asylum together. Everyone greeted each other before they looked at the door to see it almost filled up all the way with the light.

"Is everyone ready?" Adriel questioned.

"Hold on more people are on the way." Joseph said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" He asked then they all heard people land on the platform.

They all turned to look to see a group with 20 warriors all in Brass Armor walking towards them. Adriel moved to the front of the group as they knelt down to him.

"The Blades of the Darkmoon are here by the command of Lady Gwyndolin to help you reach the Kiln." A female voice said.

"Fire Keeper from Anor Londo…"

"Yes, it is I, but call me Anna." The Fire Keeper said.

"Alright Anna, I welcome the aid from Lady Gwyndolin's Blades." Adriel said before noticing more people falling. They were all dressed in knight armor sets with a sun on their breast plates and they all yelled 'Jolly Cooperation' as they landed.

"Warriors of Sunlight…" Adriel smiled as they all did the 'Praise the Sun' gesture.

"Our Lightning spears will pierce their sunless hearts!" One of the Sunbros yelled and the rest cheered as more people fell, they were all in golden paladin armor.

"The Way of White is here to assist by the order of Lady Rhea." A Paladin bowed to Adriel. "One of the prophecy, lead us to Victory."

Adriel nodded his head as more people fell and he could believe more people were joining them. They were in a wide range of armor sets and weapons. They landed and one of them he knew well was a man in thief armor.

"Brother Adriel…Alvina has sent us to assist since you helped with the Shiva incident." The man said.

"Brother Hiero...good to see you." Adriel smiled at the Darkroot Hunter as he shooks his hand.

They joined the rest of the group and another group of warriors were falling they were in giant armor sets. They all landed with a thud and one bowed before him.

"By Lady Gwynevere and Flame God Flann, the Princess's Guard is here to help with the final push." The Knight said and Adriel nodded and they joined the others.

Then another group landed, they were all in Pyromancer garbs, and they walked up and one leading them was Laurentius. They both bowed to each other before giving each other a brotherly hug.

"Glad you could make it, Teacher." Adriel smiled.

"Same here my former student." Laurentius returned the smile. "Also ran into some Chaos Servants, they are great Pyromancers."

They walked pass him and join the others, he turned and looked at all the people who gathered here to see men and women ready to fight for their world. He could see the Darkmoon blades looking at the Chaos Servants but didn't say anything. Adriel smiled and walked to the front of the small army to the door, he turned once more to face everyone.

"The Lordran of peace we knew is gone...take by the accursed Darksign but we are not the only ones suffering our European friends across the strait are also suffering from it ...but we can still stop it! Beyond this door is the Kiln of the First Flame, the originating point of the curse… the place where Lord Gwyn and a legion of Silver Knights vanished many years ago…but we cannot let that be a source of panic or fear… I know we all don't share the same Ideologies, but every one of you believe that this is a greater threat that you even put aside your differences…," He watched as everyone began to nodded their heads. "I believe it too… We stand together now, or lose all that we love about this world!"

The silence was shattered by the cheering crowd of warriors. Adriel turned to the door and pushed on it with all his might, the door slowly opened. It was fully opened to see a gray world before them and a massive dome structure, the ten people who arrived first, stepped into the world. They walked to a railing and looked over to see hundreds of Black Knights standing around the Kiln entrance. Then a roar was heard and a massive shadowy dragon appeared in the sky with many smaller ones. Adriel heard everyone gasp as the creatures flew around and land on top of the Kiln.

"Do not fear it, Warriors of Sunlight and Way of White ready your Lightning Spears, Blades of the Darkmoon and Chaos Servants hold the Black Knights off when they arrive." Adriel commanded as he unslung Hyperion.

The Blades and the Servants moved towards the stairwell as the Warriors and Paladins readied their talismans. Adriel then heard the crackling of electricity behind him. "Hold…Soul Arrow Shower…"

He pulled back on the string of Hyperion and an ethereal blue arrow appeared. He took a deep breath and aimed towards the dragons. He released it and the arrow soared towards them silently before erupting into hundreds of blue arrows that shot off towards the Dragons at an alarming speed. The massive dragon spotted the incoming projectiles and took to the air with some of the smaller ones following it but a lot of them were caught within the hail of the blue projectiles. The shadowy dragon turned towards them and roared and flew towards them.

"Hold…"

They could hear the marching of the Black Knights below and the Dragon was quickly closing in with its little swarm behind it. Soon the massive one opened it mouth to breath fire.

"NOW!" Adriel yelled as Lightning spears of different magnitudes struck the creature's face, tearing scales and taking out one of its eyes. It roared in pain and stopped it advance but the little swarm continued towards them. Once more the Warriors and the Paladins threw another wave of spears combined with Adriel's Soul Arrow Shower engulfed the dragon swarm in green light as explosions could be heard and pain filled roars. On the stair well the Blades engaged a small force of Black Knights. The Chaos Servants rained fireballs down upon them, on another platform a few feet away an Archer group of Black Knights took up position and unleashed their great arrows upon the allied force. One of the arrows fly right passed Adriel's face and impale a Paladin through the chest killing him immediately.

"SHIELDS!" Fernando yelled as people with tower shields raised them up to cover their comrades but some still go through killing more warriors. The Darkroot Hunters returned fire, they took the hail of arrows but only a few fell dropped to the floor. The massive shadow dragon roared and dived towards them with a renewed fury. Solaire raised up his Talisman and a Sunlight spear appeared and he threw it directly at the dragon's head, but it turned slightly and destroyed one of its horn causing it to change direction and soar over the stairs and crashed into the ground. On the stairs the blades were able to claim the stairs and now were battling on the ground floor.

"Quickly warriors to the bottom, assist the Blades! Hunters and Servants take down the charred archers!" Adriel commanded before following the Warriors of Sunlight and the Way of White to the ground floor.

He slung his bow over his shoulder and drew Exile from its scabbard before parrying a blade away and stabbing a Black Knight through the throat. He shoved the knight off before dodging a fury of spear thrust from a charred Spear Knight. Then Joseph appeared and blocked the spear and cleaved the knight in half with his claymore. They nodded to each other before moving back into the rhythm of the battle.

The allied force, roughly made up of 400 warriors, pyromancers, clerics and expert bowmen, were pushing through the Black Knights but their ranks got thicker as they pushed closer to the Kiln but halfway through more people from each Covenant arrived bolstering the army to 900. But with that, the enemy ranks seem to be bolstered as well and no real progress was made. Then the shadow dragon roared notifying it was returning to the battlefield, Adriel blocked three blades at once and was being forced down. He reached for his chime, Helios, it was a catalyst for pyromancies, sorceries, and miracles.

"Wrath of Gods!" Adriel shook the chime before a shock wave rippled from his center sending the knights flying away in pieces. Then the area around him darkened and he looked up to see the massive dragon coming down fast. He rolled out of the way but was sent skidding on the ground from the dragon's landing. It turned to face him and roared before spewing out black fire at Adriel, he raised up his chime and once more yelled 'Wrath of Gods' and the shock wave deflected the flames barely. _It can spew black fire…_ Adriel got a better look at the creature to see that out of it wounds purple color mud flowing from them and slowly healing the dragon.

 **"Surprised mortal that my wounds have healed?"** The dragon growled as its eye magically repaired itself.

Adriel was taken back. "Y-you can speak?!"

 **"My name is Veranok and my words will be the last you'll hear!"** It roared before motioning a swipe in which Adriel rolled out of the way. He sheathed his blade and pulled out his spear, Dragon Slayer, he thrusted it into the dragon's hide only for it to slide off. He heard the dragon chuckle sinisterly before motioning to crush Adriel into a pulp. He was constantly dodging and attacking but his weapon couldn't pierce its scales like it had done to so many others.

 **"Is that all you got, Slayer of Kalameet?!"** The dragon roared as it swiped at him only for him to dodge again. **"If that is the fable spear that fell him, pathetic! I can't even feel it!"**

"Funny, Veranok." He ducked under the Dragon's snapping jaws full of razor sharp teeth. "He said the samething… DRAGONBANE!"

Blue lightning engulfed the cross spear before he stabbed it straight through the scales on the dragon's hind leg. It let out a roar of pain and swung its tail at him. He rolled under it and stabbed the spear into its thigh then Veranok took to the skies with Adriel hanging on.

"Time to die mortal!" Veranok flew high above the battlefield then dived back towards the ground, in the process he flung Adriel into the air with his spear.

He grabbed it and turned to face the gaping maw of Veranok as it flew back towards him

 **"BE CONSUMED BY HELL FIRE!"** Veranok roared before letting loose a stream of black fire towards Adriel.

"YOUR FLAMES CANNOT HARM ME, PIERCE TRUE DRAGONBANE!" Adriel screamed as an azure aura surrounded him and the spear before the abyssal flame engulfed him. The allied force watched on in terror, think their leader was turned to ashes but then they saw him emerge out of the flames unscaved. He shot straight down Veranok's neck before piercing the massive dragon's heart. The black mud like substances began to gush forth from the wound, it would have coated Adriel but the blue aura around him caused the liquid to dissolve. Veranok let out a roar of pain as he suddenly lost control of his wings and started falling back towards the ground.

" **I-I...have fa-failed you m-my master…..** " Veranok whispered then his chest area erupted as Adriel was sucked out of the cavity. The Shadow Dragons body shook the ground when it impacted, throwing off a lot of people. Adriel landed and the blue aura pulsed outwards engulfing the allied warriors in a blue light, giving them a second wind. They all cheered and vigorously charged back into the fray.

"Adriel, that was amazing!" He looked over his shoulder to see Sieglinde as she parried a halbard away and decapitated the Black Knight.

"Thanks..." He back stepped out of the way of a blade before thrusting his spear into a Knight's breastplate.

He drove the knight to the floor before twisting it and pulling it free, then Christopher, Joseph and Jeffrey leading a massive group of sunbros, paladins, servants, blades, hunters and the guards.

"Soothing Sunlight!" Joseph yelled as he rose up his talisman and a orange light surrounded all the warriors.

Adriel let out a sigh of relief and placed his spear on his back and drew Exile. "I need a path to the Kiln now or this battle will be the end of us."

"This new batch of soldiers from outside should come in handy then."  
"How many have arrived this time?" Adriel questioned.

"Around 700 have come to assist us in this final hour and adding that to our remaining soldiers, that makes 1400." Christopher said nonchalantly. "We can now make a final push for the Kiln."

"Knight-Commander Solaire is further up with Lautrec, Fernando, Kirk, Oscar and Anna, we should regroup with them for a better chance to reach the Kiln." Joseph suggested as a hail of souls arrows decimating a group of Knights that were approaching them.

They looked back to see Beatrice walking over to them with a small smile upon her lips. "You're not leaving me behind."

"Did you even hear what we were talking about?" Jeffrey questioned.

"No but if I can guess your making a push towards the Kiln." She smiled at the Dumbfounded expression on the White Paladin's face.

"Yes we are but first we must meet up with Solaire and the other and we need to go now." Adriel said as the group began to fight their way towards Solaire and his battle group.

Solaire blocked a spear while cutting down another Black Knight. Lautrec assist Solaire by killing the charred spear knight then he parried away a great sword before taking the Knight's head off. Kirk ducked under the swing of a halbard before slamming his throne shield into the Black Knight's helmet, staggering him then he took his sword arm and his head. Fernando blocked the blades of three Black Knights before Oscar and Anna cut down two and he thrusted his spear through the Black Knight's leg. Then he knocked the charred knight over and his helmet flew off, Fernando stomped on his chest and looked at his face, he was taken back by what he saw. The Black Knight's face was very pale and from every orifice black mud seeped out, the charred knight took hold of his foot but Fernando drove his spear straight through the man's head and more of it poured out of the wound. He looked up to see the remaining ally soldiers being cut down all around them and soon enough the six of them were surrounded by the corpses of comrades and Black Knights.

"Sunlight Blade!" Solaire yelled as he raised up his talisman and a golden aura surrounded their weapons. "If this is the end, let's make it a glorious one!"

The knights charged towards them then they all heard a group of people yell 'Emit Force' and a bunch of Black Knights were sent flying over the six. The six already knew who had come to their assistants and let out battlecries as they charged into the Black Knight ranks with Adriel's group right behind fought their way through the horde, bodies of both ally and enemy piled up, red and black stained the ground. The battle had reached it peak as the allied force made it to the Kiln. Adriel quickly ran through the opening in the structure before the others to find the room shrouded in darkness. Then he heard banging from behind him, he turned to see all his friends on the other side banging on an ethereal wall.

"What happened?!" Adriel questioned as he tapped the barrier with Exile.

"I don't know… but it is a very powerful barrier." Joseph touched it. "I don't think anything will break through it unless you use your spe- BEHIND YOU!"

Adriel rolled to the left just as a massive blade slammed into the barrier causing Joseph and the others backwards into allied soldiers. Adriel got to his feet and held Exile in front of him as he looked at the new comer. The man was draped in black armor, his shoulders were broad and Adriel could tell the man's body held power. Then the man straighten out and he was easily taller than Adriel.

"Who the hell are you?" He questioned.

 **"I...am wrath...I am envy….I am pride...I am sloth…. I am Gluttony,"** The man said in a deep voice that sent chills down Adriel's back. **"I am lust….I am Greed...I will drown humanity in its own blood.. I am Angra Mainyu's Instrument to cleanse this world of Humanity!"**

All the torches in the room caught fire and Adriel now saw it was Lord Gwyn standing before him with eyes of onyx no longer the golden he saw in the many paintings of the Lord of Sunlight in Anor Londo. Also black liquid oozed from every orifice the young hero could see.

"Lord….Gwyn?!"

 **"DIE HUMAN SCUM!"** The Lord of Sunlight roared as he swung his massive greatsword.

Adriel raised his blade to block but it sent him flying across the Kiln. He skidded on the ground for the last few feet before rolling backwards onto his feet. He realized Gwyn was nowhere within his vision then caught something from the corner of his right eye. Adriel rolled forward at the greatsword slammed into the ground, he turned around and slashed the Lord of Sunlight across the face barely. Gwyn punched him in the gut before slamming into him with the flat side of the greatsword sending him flying into a pillar. Upon impact, Adriel spat up blood and slowly got back up and back into a fighting stance.

 **"Did you really think your small force of humans could beat me?!" Gwyn asked as he walked towards Adriel.**

"W-We...can beat...you…" Adriel wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

 **"You sealed their fates."** Gwyn grinned as he raised his hand to the sky.

Outside of the Kiln the sounds of Warhorns could be heard and the ground trembled. He looked towards the entrance to see Solaire ordering people into a formation.

 **"There are more Black Knights then you all thought."**

"No…" Adriel watched as his allies move away from the Kiln to re-engage the Horde.

 **"Now die!"** Angra motioned to slam his blade down upon Adriel but he had rolled out of the way.

Adriel slashed him across the back and dodged a backfist before cutting him across the arm but all his wounds healed immediately. The Lord of Sunlight motion a slash but Adriel met the blade and skidded backwards slightly.

"NO, I BELIEVE FATE HAS SOMETHING MORE FOR US THEN DYING HERE!" Adriel roared as an azure flame engulfed his blade and he shoved Gwyn backwards a few feet.

 **"The God killing flame…"** Gwyn laughed. **"You will be consumed if you use that technique for too long!"**

"You forget my Lord but the Blackmour family can wield the Azure Flame and my father told me that my flame control was greater than the founder of our house, Fenrick Blackmour that fought at your side a millennium ago against the Dragons."

Gwyn growled as he cut his own arm with the blade and the black liquid coated the blade before it was consumed in Abyssal fire then the wound closed.

 **"Then I shall extinguish your flame with my own!"** He lunged forward with his sword raised above his head.

Adriel met him head on, steel clash against steel, sparks flew left and right. Outside the Kiln the allied army and the Black Knights could feel the intense heat coming from the Kiln as they fought on. Adriel and Gwyn continued to fight but neither could find an opening to take advantage of.

 **"I GROW TIRED OF THIS!"** Gwyn roared as he summoned a fireball in his hand and slammed it into the ground.

The young hero jumped back as black fire pillars erupted out of the ground all around the Lord of Sunlight. Adriel was able to get out of the Fire tempest range then a Sunlight spear appeared out of the flames but he dodged it barely. Lord Gwyn appeared next to him and kicked him away, he skidded across the ground but he recovered midway as he blocked Gwyn's greatsword.

"So do I...EXILE, BRAVE SHINE!" Adriel's body was engulfed by the azure flame as he shoved Gwyn's greatsword out of the way and slashed him across the chest and he howled in pain. The gash didn't heal as the blue flame lingered over it, Gwyn roared as he swung the greatsword crazily. Adriel dodged each strike before parrying the last one and slashed him once more across the chest. Gwyn fell to his knee as he motioned a stab but Adriel feinted to the right and took his sword arm, Gwyn's eyes widened and he let out a scream of pain as he held onto his stub, the black liquid seeping from the wounds began to pool around his knees. Outside the Kiln the Black Knights stopped fighting and looked towards the Kiln, the Allies didn't notice and continued to cut through the ranks until Solaire ordered all of them to stop. He looked towards the Kiln and wondered what Adriel had done.

Inside the Kiln the young hero held the Lord of Sunlight at blade point.

"Why…?" Adriel questioned.

"What?!"

"Why did you do this?! TO YOUR PEOPLE?!"

"Because….because...because… I-I," He grabbed his head and shook it furiously before stopping. "Because he commanded me to."

"Who?" Adriel questioned as the onyx disappeared from his eyes and his golden orbs returned.

"The d-dark...wh-when we arrived...something was waiting….fo-for us… fo-for me…he-here within the Kiln...Wh-when I moved to remove it… the sh-shadow leapt onto me….I was the first to b-be corrupted...then it spreaded to the others…." Then Gwyn let out a scream of pain as his eyes began to darken.

"How do you stop the curse?!"

"O-one of the Azure f-f-fire...must sacrifice himself...to the flame…Adriel….free us all" His eyes once more became onyx and he sent a stream of black fire towards Adriel.

Adriel raised up his hand and his aura created a shield blocking the flame, he watched as a black shadow figure grew from Gwyn's back, all over its body words began to appear and a lot of them were in a different language. On its face was an unsettling smile then four arms shot forth from its body and slammed down on the aura shield.

 **"YOU WILL BECOME MY NEXT VESSEL AND WE WILL SPREAD DEATH TOGETHER!"** Gwyn/shadow roared as they force Adriel to bend the knee.

"N-NEVERRRRR!" His shield began to crack.

"Sunlight spear!" Solaire yelled as he threw the spear at the shadow.

Upon impact with the shadow being, it exploded creating a large hole in its body. It let out a ghostly wail of pain and Gwyn screamed as well, stopping

"DO IT NOW ADRIEL!" Solaire yelled and Adriel raised up his sword above his head.

"I am the expeller of darkness...I am the one who stopped the Abyss..." The flame intensified and Adriel became a silhouette within it. "I AM THE AZURE FLAME OF GOD!"

He pointed Exile at Gwyn and a stream of blue fire engulfed the Lord of Sunlight, he let out a scream of pure agony and the Shadow wailed as it toss and turned.

 **"THIS IS NOT THE END, ADRIEL!"** The shadow wailed as it began to dissolve. **"WE WILL MEET AGAIN, THAT I SWEAR!"**

The shadow had completely disappeared and Gwyn within the flames said 'Thank you' before turning into ash.

"It is finally over…" Adriel said to himself. "Solaire... this is goodbye."

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"The only way to save the world is to sacrifice myself to the Kiln…"

"Allow me to do it instead!"

"Gwyn said only a wielder of the Azure Flame can save the world from the curse." Adriel stated as he tossed Solaire a necklaces. "Please give this to my Family…"

The Warrior of Sunlight caught it and looked at it to see it was a coat of arms of a shield and two blades crossing over it with the words 'Brave Shine' engraved into it. "So…this is goodbye…"

Adriel turned and walked towards the ancient pyre that sat in the center of the room, awaiting to be relit. "Yes it is… my friend."

Solaire nodded as he walked towards the entrance as the others entered. They all noticed Adriel as he sat down within the pyre, they questioned Solaire on what he was doing but he remained silent and stared at the pyre. Within Adriel was channeling all of his life force into the Azure flame and it grew larger and larger but he began to fade away. Soon the whole Kiln was engulfed and the allied forces had to pull back to the firelink shrine and where the Lordvessel was.

"Goodbye….my friends…my family…live long lives…" Adriel smiled before he turned to ash. The Azure Flame fluctuated and the ground trembled then the ceiling of the Kiln collapsed in revealing the Night Sky. Everyone watched in awe as the flame danced into the world above, then it sent out waves of fire making itself known and showing the world salvation had come. All across Europe and Lordran everyone was awoken from their slumber and watched as the waves Azure fire cleansed their lands of the Hollows and Black Knights and the people cursed by the Darksign felt a darkness lifted off of them. The covenants cheered and celebrated their victory but the ten companions did not, Sieglinde and Beatrice silently weeped. While the men just watched the flame silently thinking back to how they met the young hero. Then Anna walked over and looked at each one of them before scratching her head.

"Where is Adriel?"

Solaire pointed at the flame and the Fire Keeper's eyes widened and everyone else fell quiet. "You jest right…?"

They all frowned and Solaire shook his head, immediately the victorious feeling disappeared and replaced with Pyrrhic feeling.

"Can we please have a moment of Silence...for our young friend?" Solaire asked and everyone fell silent.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Anna said. "I should report this to Lady Gwyndolin…"

"Before you go I have a request.. for all of you," The Warrior of Sunlight said solemnly and everyone looked at him. "I know you all didn't know him… but please spread his tale as the Accursed One who save the world with his Azure Flame."

"I shall relay that to Lady Gwyndolin." The Knightess bowed before she ordered the Blades to march out of the shrine.

"I must report back to Lady Quelaag." Kirk said as he grabbed Solaire's shoulder. "After that I'll go spread his tale all across Europe."

"I shall come along with you Kirk." Lautrec said as they left with the Chaos Servants.

"I'm heading back to Catarina, I shall do as you say for him." Sieglinde wiped the last tear away before putting her helmet on and followed the tunnel out.

The Princess Guard Commander approached him. "We are heading for Britannia for that is where Princess Gwynevere is, we shall also honor your wish, Knight Solaire."

They marched out of the of the shrine as Jeffrey and his paladins walked up next. "I will do as you say as I travel to Rome for my Pilgrimage."

After them came Laurentius, Christopher and Beatrice saying they would do just that before leaving. Solaire ordered the Warriors of Sunlight to go on ahead, they did what they were told but Joseph stayed behind.

"Knight-Commander?"

"Yes, Joseph?"

"So did you find what you came here for?"

He remained quiet for a moment as he stared at the roaring blue flame then he looked over at Joseph and smiled. "Yeah, I found my sun."

* * *

 **AN: One more thing, please review.**

 **Also here are Adriel's servant classes and their Noble Phantasms.**

 **Base Adriel: Theses Noble Phantasms carry over to his other Classes, so he will have three each.**

 **Aura Shield (Unit-self):**

 **Creates a Blue barrier almost like Rho Aias but only has four layers.**

 **Rank:A**

 **Brave Shine:**

 **Able to Cleanse anything of darkness, it can only be used once then the flame consumes him.**

 **Rank:A+++**

 **Saber Adriel:**

 **Exile (Anti-Unit): Zeros in on his Opponent, gaining a boost in Speed and Strength. Also his weapon becomes engulfed in a Blue Flame.**

 **Rank: A**

 **Lancer Adriel:**

 **Dragonbane (Anti-Fortress): Weapon gets coated in a blue aura and is able to pierce most defenses but has to get in close to use it.**

 **Rank:A++**

 **Caster Adriel:**

 **Helios (Anti-Army): sends out a shock-wave of energy (Wrath of Gods basically).**

 **Rank:A+**

 **Archer Adriel:**

 **Hyperion (Anti-Army): Shots one blue ethereal arrow then it multiples into thousands.**

 **Rank:A+**

 **I also would like to know what you think.**


	2. A Servant and A Master

**AN: Here is the next chapter and I want to thank RedRat8 for reviewing and all the people who are following my story. I'm glad your enjoying it.**

 **Also the servants that will be in this war will be:**

 **Lancer: Cu Chulainn**

 **Rider: Achilles**

 **Caster:Medea**

 **Assassin Carmilla**

 **Archer: Arash**

 **Berserker: Laryxe (Friends OC)**

 **Saber: Adriel**

 **There won't be much action in this chapter... it is sort of a filler.**

 **Please leave a review I would like to know what you all think. Criticism is Welcome.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 A Servant and a Master**

Adriel looked around to find himself in a blue void. _Didn't I die?_

"Yes, yes you did." A voice broke the silence.

"What?! Who is there?!" Adriel called out. "God is that you?"

"No… I am the World and I have come to ask you something."

"The World? What does that even mean?!"

"Just know I am here to offer you a deal."

"Alright...what are you selling?"

"For your noble sacrifice and what you had done in your time, I offer you a place in the Throne of Heroes." The World said.

"Throne of Heroes? What is that?"

"It is a place where heroes of bygone eras and ages Distant but near go when they accomplish great feats in their life."

"Does that mean, I will see some of my friends again?"

"Maybe."

Adriel nodded to himself. "So what do these heroes do, once there?"

"Participate in a Holy Grail War and before you ask, a Holy Grail War is where seven or fourteen Heroic spirits are summoned into the world by a Master and together you will fight for the grail."

"When do these… wars take place?"

"Whenever an opportunity presents itself."

"What weapons will I have?" Adriel questioned.

"That is depending on what Servant class you are. If you're a Saber, then you will have your Longsword Exile. If you are summoned as a Lancer, you will have your Cross Spear Dragonbane. If you appear in the world as a Caster you will have your chime, Helios. The last class you can be summoned as is Archer, with your Sunlight Bow, Hyperion. If you call out their names you will activate a 'Noble Phantasm."

"What is a Noble Phantasm?" He asked as his weapons appeared before him.

"Noble Phantasms are very powerful abilities that every Heroic Spirit has, they are your trump cards over each other."

"So I have four?"

"You have two others, Brave Shine and Aura Shield these ones will go across all your servant forms, so you will have three each Grail war."

"Brave Shine...that is the Blackmour's saying...what does this Noble Phantasm do?"

"You must save this for the end or you will be eliminated from the Grail War once you're done using it."

"So Brave Shine represents my sacrifice, huh?"

"Exactly."

"Alright World, I accept." Adriel smiled.

"Good because you're about to enter one now."

"Wait but I just died?"

"Time is convoluted here, see you later, Adriel Blackmour. Also don't tell anyone your name or else the other servants will get an edge over you."

A portal appeared behind him then it sucked him in.

In France the year was 1427, in a village called Domrémy it was a cloudless night and the stars shined brightly above and the moon illuminated the fields for miles, a young woman that looked around the age of 18 with a long blonde fishtail braid, was looking through a book she had found in her local church after she received a vision from God. The book was old and worn but the content within didn't seem to age with the book. She flipped through the book until she came to a page with a summoning circle on it but she didn't know that.

"I saw this in my vision, this must be what God wants me to make," She said to herself before reading the page. "So I can use blood or this silver dust i found outside our church. Yeah I would rather use that."

She began to make the summoning circle with all the silver dust, after five minutes of copying the image it was done. Then she grabbed a broken rusted longsword and placed it in the center, she looked at the book, remembering the last page from her vision. She flipped to the end and read the page out loud.

 **Let silver and steel be the essence.**

 **Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.**

 **Let black be the color I pay tribute to.**

 **Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.**

 **Let the four cardinal gates close.**

 **Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.**

 **Let it be declared now;**

 **your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword.**

 **Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.**

 **Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth.**

 **An oath shall be sworn here.**

 **I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;**

 **I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell.**

The circle began to glow bright blue and she had to cover her eyes. In a household 50 yards away, they noticed the bright light and they all rushed out to find out what was happening. She squinted to see a Azure Flame burning brightly around the blade. _What is happening?!_ The blade began to lose its rust then it floated up and the rest of the blade began to form. _Am I performing witchcraft?! NO! I can't be God sent me a vision of doing this, it can't be wrong._ Then the barn door flew opened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A man yelled before his eyes locked with his daughter. "Jeanne are you performing witchcraft?!"

"No! I-I-I… this i-isn't what it looks like!" Jeanne said then she realized it wasn't only her father but her mother and siblings, she began to tear up.

"THEN WHAT IS IT JEANNE?!" Her mother screamed.

"I-I received a vision from God telling me to… d-d-do this!" Jeanne cried.

"Look!" One of her brothers said as he pointed at the blade behind her.

Jeanne moved out of the way and the whole family saw the Longsword restored but looked completely different from its originally look. The blade of the sword was as if it held fog within it, the guard was in a 'V' shape and the handle was wrapped in black leather with a diamond shaped pummel. Also there was a large azure flame around a Silhouette, the family backed up but Jeanne held her ground but because she was enchanted by the sky colored flame. Then the silhouette reached for the new Longsword.

"JEANNE GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Her Father yelled as her two older Brothers ushered her mother and younger sister behind them.

A hand became visible as it grabbed the blade hilt and the fire became more transparent to reveal two bright blue eyes staring directly into Jeanne's eyes.

"I ask you…" The man within the flame said. "Are you my Master?"

"Say No!" One of the brothers yelled. "Send the demon back to hell!"

Jeanne looked back at her father and brothers then back at Adriel. "Y-Y-Yes… Yes I am."

"Then I am your saber, I will hold your life and the lives of those precious to you above my very own, please tell me your wish," Adriel was now completely see able, and the family was astonished to see a handsome young man in Knight armor kneeling.

" I want the suffering to end for both sides, I-I-I...want this war to end." Jeanne said as she twiddled her fingers.

Adriel smiled. "A Noble wish, I shall help you making it a reality."

He reached for her hand and kissed it, Jeanne blushed as a symbol of a circle with a couple triangles around it, she looked at her hand. "What is this?"

"Command Seals, if your run out of those you are no longer my master." Adriel answered. "And I like your wish, so please don't run out of those."

She nodded her head and turned to face her family who looked dumbfounded but her sister was the first to come back to reality and swarmed the Handsome Knight.

"What are you?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Are you an Angel?"

"What is your name?"

Adriel looked between all of them surprised and didn't know how to answer the little girl. He looked at his master but she was also looking at him with interest.

"Well I am a Human and my name is Saber but I don't know what era this is or where I am."

"You are in France and it's the 1400s." Her brother said.

"Hmm, so it's been 400 years… wonder what has changed…" Adriel murmured to himself before he locked eyes with his master's Father. "Are you the man of the household?"

"Um… yes I am." The father said as he step towards them.

"Good to meet you, I am Saber." He offered the man his hand.

"I am Jacques d'Arc...G-good to meet you S-Saber…"

Then he turned his attention to Jeanne's mother. "You must be the Lady of the house."

"I am Isabelle d'Arc, and the one who swarmed you was Catherine."

"Hi, you can call me Cat." The girl smiled at him and he nodded his head.

He looked at the two young men and the youngest of the two stepped forward. "I'm Pierre and this is our older brother Jean."

He looked towards his master and she said. "I am Jeanne or you can call me Joan."

Adriel nodded then snapped his head towards the left wall. "Are you expecting someone?"

"No...why?" Jacques questioned.

"I hear the galloping of a few dozen horses…" He said and everyone went quiet for a few moments then they heard it.

Jacques grabbed a pitchfork and pushed open a window on the left wall. In the distance he could barely make out figures riding towards them.

"Who is it dear?" The woman questioned as they all looked out of different windows.

"Bandits… Sta-"

"I will deal with them, please stay here." Adriel said.

"But there is at least a dozen of them." Jeanne said.

"Master, you wound me, please have faith in me." He exited the barn and walked towards the bandits.

A man in black leather armor raised his hand and his little band halted. He noticed Adriel coming towards them, he also noticed the man was in knightly looking armor.

"Bows boys." He said and his men got their bows. "That is close enough!"

Adriel continued to walk towards them and once more he yelled. "That is close enough!"

Adriel continued to walk. "Hmmm, kill the deaf fool."

"Right away Bos." They knocked their arrows and took aim at the stranger.

Within the barn, the family watched as a volley of arrows flew towards Saber. Jeanne was scared for her servant then he started to deflect the arrows with his Longsword as he continued to walk. It caused the whole Arc family to go silent and watched on in awe.

"Did he deflect out arrows, Bos?" One of his henchmen asked in fear.

"N-No you must have fire over him and he was just swing h-his sword…" Bos gulped and couldn't believe his eyes.

"OI!" Adriel yelled and the bandit group flinched. "I WOULD LIKE YOU TO ALL LEAVE!"

Bos stayed quiet weighing his options it was only one man against his twenty so he yelled 'Charge'. All of his riders rushed forward while he stayed back, Adriel scoffed and rush to meet them. As the first mounted bandit was close enough Adriel flipped over him and slashed the man up the spine then rolled out of the way of another bandit and his mace. He spun out of the way of another before cutting the man across the back. He dodged a spear then he grabbed it and pulled the bandit off his horse before slitting the man across the jugular. He heard the twang of a bow and he turned around and deflect an arrow into the bandit he turned his back to. He picked a rock up then threw it directly at the back of a Bandit's head that had rode pass and he fell off his horse. Adriel ducked under a blade and jump out of the way of a spear, he ran over to one of the dead bandits he searched the corpse as he deflect a couple of arrow. He found that the man's chest had a strap that was covered in daggers, which he counted up to ten. He picked them all up and threw them all with deadly accuracy, leaving only Bos and five others standing.

"Bos that man ain't human, I'm getting out of here!" One of the five yelled and the others agreed and they rode off.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SPINELESS COWARDS!" Bos screamed then he was pulled right off his horse.

"I told you to leave when you had a chance but you didn't listen." Adriel stabbed his blade into the ground near his head in which the man screamed. "You're too loud."

He punched Bos across the face really hard and the man passed out, he hoisted the bandit leader onto his shoulder and picked up Exile before walking back towards the barn.

"That was amazing." Jean said as Pierre nodded his head.

Catherine hugged her mother and Jacques was dumbfounded once more, a lot of questions flew through his mind like how a man can flip over a horse in full body armor. The young man's accuracy with the daggers were terrifying. Adriel pushed the door open and tossed Bos onto the ground.

"Is there a bounty on this man?" He asked as he pointed Exile at him.

Pierre and Jean's eyes widened and they looked at each other. They both nodded and Jean turned back to Saber. "Yeah, this is the infamous Bos… he was hired by the british to raid our lands, he was doing well until he got to close to a town where the French army was resting for the night and what you faced was the survivors of that skirmish."

"So he will pay for a handsome price?"

"Quite…boys go get the rope, we'll tie him up in here for the night." Jacques ordered and Pierre and Jean left the barn. "Isabelle, please take Catherine back to the house and you too Jeanne."

"Bu-"

"No buts please go back to the house."

"Yes father."

"Goodnight master." Adriel bowed.

She looked at Adriel then realized he had nowhere to stay. "Father, what about Saber?"

Jacques looked at him and scratched his chin before Adriel said. "I will stay out here and watch over Bos until he is ready to be moved."

"Are you sure lad?"

"I am sure… we wouldn't want him to slip away." He said as he planted his blade into the ground.

Jean and Pierre returned with the rope and they tied Bos to a post. Then they all left with Jeanne take a good long look at Adriel's back as he watched the unconscious man. Her father noticed this and walked next to her. "Bring him a loaf of bread, some stew and blankets."

"Really Father?"

"The boy just protected us, it's the least we can do for him." Her father smiled.

In the Barn Adriel pulled up a stool and sat down upon it. He thought about everything that was happening to him, he was now a heroic spirit fighting for his 'Master', the most beautiful woman he had ever seen besides the mirror image of Gwynevere and Priscila but Jeanne ranked amongst them. He knew he had to learn more about this time era and what was going on. Then his stomach growled and he rubbed it. _I should get comfortable for the night._ He began to remove his armor, soon enough he was only in his pants and greaves. He moved his armor to the side then return to his post. Ten minutes of complete silence went by before the Barn door opened and Adriel looked over his shoulder to see his master.

"Saber, I brought you food…." Her eyes met his bear back to see well defined muscles and some large scars running down and across his back.

He got up and took a deep breath, he smelt the stew. "Is… that rabbit...seasoned in salt and spice…"

Jeanne was surprised he could guess what was in the stew and what seasoning was used. "U-Um…y-yes...yes it is. I-I-I also brought a loaf of bread and a blanket."

He grabbed another stool and set it down next to him, he gestured to the seat. As he took the stew pot off of the blanket and placed it on another stool. "Thank you, Master."

"P-Please call me, Jeanne or J-Joan." She said.

"Jeanne... is it alright if I rotate between your names?" Saber asked.

She nodded as he ripped a piece of bread off and dipped it into the broth, then he placed it into his mouth. The flavor exploded in his mouth, he smiled and dipped another piece of breads. Jeanne looked at his arm to see more scars, but not enough to make him ugly to the female eye. She subconsciously traced one that ran down his upper arm, he looked over at her. He slightly blushed and coughed. "S-So did you eat?"

Her eyes widened and turned into an apple. "N-No, I-I-I was hoping to talk while...w-w-we eat."

"A sound plan." He ate another piece of soggy bread. "But I can simply share my memory's with you."

"How?" She asked.

"Through your dreams." Adriel said as he gently touched her temple. "But I wish to know who you are, Joan."

"M-me? I'm just a daughter of a Farmer…." She said as she looked down into her lap.

"Yet you have a wish to end this war….what war is going on?" He asked.

"Well what I hear from Father is that this war has been going on for a long time, it started when a king of ours passed away with no Heirs to the throne. The British King at the time saw their chance to seize France and laid claim to the throne…" She answered as she began to eat.

"Hmmm, then that means the world put us directly in a literal war… So we may have to travel to the battlefield to meet other Masters and Servants."

"God also showed me visions of battlefields and me holding a banner… If I must enter the war to end it… so be it." Jeanne said as she ate another piece.

"I like your resolve… But the battlefield is no place for novices." Adriel said as he looked at his blade. "I learned that first hand…."

"First hand?" She asked.

"Yeah, you will see what I am talking about to night in your dreams…" He frowned. "Now back to the matter on hand, I will train you to wield a weapon of your choice."

"Alright… can you teach me how to wield a spear and a sword?"

"Hmm, wielding a spear and a sword at the same time …" He smiled. "Quite the deadly combination, if used correctly."

"But… it will be strange...seeing a woman on the battlefield...wouldn't it?"

"Maybe, but not to me...I have fought alongside very powerful Knightesses and Warrior women," He chuckled. "I was more scared of them then the things I had to fight."

Jeanne giggled. "They couldn't have been that scary."

"Oh, believe me, they were terrifying, if you got on there bad side… lucky for me, Mother raised no town fool." Adriel grinned and once more his mastered giggled.

The room fell into a comfortable silence after fifteen minutes they had finished their meal and Joan was heading back to the house. She pulled the barn door open and looked back at Adriel. "Saber?"

"Hmmm?" He looked at her.

"Would you like to come to town with us, tomorrow?"

"Yes... I would like to."

"Goodnight, Saber."

"Goodnight, Joan."

He watched her close the barn door and heard her walking away. He grabbed the Blanket she had left and draped it over his shoulders as he watched Bos sleep against the post. _Glad you came around, town fool, or I wouldn't have been able to show off my skills, got to remember to hunt down those other bandits._ He got off his stool and shook Bos, the man groaned but he didn't open his eyes. He shook him again but still the bandit leader wouldn't open his eyes. He slapped Bos and his eyes snapped open. "Wh-Wh-What…. where am I?"

"You're tied up in a barn, after I knocked you out."

"Oh yeah….oh…"

"I want some Information about the five guys that left you behind."

"Oh...well...one of them was my right hand, his name is Axel… filthy backstabber…"

"Where would they be?"

"Probably headed into town to hide… we have a safe house there…"

"Well thanks for being so cooperative…" He grabbed the leftover bread. "Wants some?"

"Really…?"

Adriel nodded. "Alright I'll have some…"

He ripped a large piece off and held it up to his mouth and Bos ate it. "Thanks… you are quite the warrior to take down fifteen bandits."

"You can say that…" Adriel walked back to his stool and sat down. "Best get some sleep for this is probably last day here."

"Y-you're probably right…" Bos' eyes shut.

Soon enough he was back to sleeping and Adriel closed his eyes. He thought about the battles to come and the opponents he must face to make his Master's wish come true. 50 yards away Jeanne entered her house with the pot in her hands.

"Oh.. you're back…" Jacques said as he stop putting on his shoes.

"Sorry it took so long Father, it's just me and Saber lost track of the time…"

Jacques looked at his daughter with suspicions eyes, then he put his shoes off to the side. "Anything else?"

"Well I offered him to come into town with me, mother and Cat." She said as she placed the pot on the table. "He will need some clothes."

"Why would he need clothes?"

"He can't walk into town in Knightly armor… it would raise questions…"

"True… your brothers are close to his height, they probably have some linen shirts that fit him."

"Alright, I'll give them to him in the morning, goodnight father." Jeanne said before giving her father a kiss on the cheek and headed for her bedroom.

"Goodnight, Joan." Jacques said before he turned in for the night.

The next morning the whole family was up, the men of the house, were getting ready to do the daily farm chores while the ladies of the house were getting ready to head into town.

"Hey big brother?"

"Yes Joan?" Jean said as he grabbed his pitchfork.

"Can I borrow a shirt and pants for Saber?"

"Why?"

"He is coming to town with me and mother."

Jean nodded and got a white linen shirt and black pants, he handed it to her. "That should do it."

"Thanks, Cat, do you want to go wish Saber a good morning?!" She called out.

"Yeah!" Catherine yelled as she came down the hallway.

"Alright let's go." Jeanne took her hand and they headed for the barn.

In the barn Adriel was up polishing his armor with a rag he found and some water from the well outside. He glanced over at Bos to see him still sleeping, before resuming his polishing. He had caught the man trying to escape three times all throughout the night, each time Adriel found him with a small dagger trying to cut the last bit of rope off. He chuckled to himself before he grabbed Exile and rested it across his lap, he gently touched the flat of the blade. He could feel the titanite shards he had mended into his blade, that is what gave the blade it's smokey appearances. He returned it to the place he had stabbed it into the previous day then he walked out of the barn with the bucket. He raised it over his head and poured it on himself, he sighed as the cool water ran down his war worn body but he didn't realize Jeanne and Catherine were only a few feet away. She immediately covered Cat's eyes as she saw Saber exiting the barn. _I forgot he didn't have a shirt on… and yet I got him one!_

"Sister, what is going on?" Cat questioned as she tried to move Jeanne's hand.

"Nothing!" She yelled as Saber turned to look at her.

She mouth "get back inside the barn', he mouth back 'Why?' then she gestured to Cat and he formed an 'O' with his mouth before heading back inside the barn.

"Sister, let go!" Cat screamed as Jeanne stop covering her eyes. "What was that for?!"

"I'm sorry...I-I-I just wanted to cover your eyes." She smiled at her sister's pouting face.

Catherine huffed as they made it to the barn, Jeanne gestured for Catherine to wait here before entering the barn. She found Adriel/Saber pushing his wet hair out of his face, he turned to look at her.

"I brought you a shirt and pants." Jeanne said as she took in Adriel body covered in water.

He got up and walked up to her. "Thank you, Ma- Joan!"

"N-N-N-No problem..." She handed them to him and watched as he pulled the shirt over his head.

She her eyes widened as she realized the shirt was a little too small and it showed off his muscles quite well, she covered her mouth as she turned bright red.

"Thanks for the pants but, I'm going to stay in my grieves." Saber smiled as he got up and walked over to Bos. "Hey Joan…?"

"Y-Y-Yes S-Saber?!"

"Did you have dream of my past?"

"N-Not yet…"

"That fine but they can come any night so be prepared to experience them…." He walked over to Bos and shook him. "Time to get up!"

The bandit leader shook his head as he groggily opened his eyes. "Time to go…"

Bos nodded before Adriel untied him but kept a firm grip on his arm, then he re-tied the rope around his wrist behind his back.

"Are you taking your sword with you?"

"Yes…." The Blade dematerialize into the air. "I still have it."

"O-oh...Okay." They exited the barn and Catherine smiled upon seeing her sister but immediately hugged her as Bos came out before Adriel.

Then her mother appeared on the family wagon pulled by two horses, Jeanne picked her sister up and placed her next to her mother. She sat down right next to her as Adriel and Bos got in the back. The girls chatted as the two men sat silently in the back, the ride was uneventful but Adriel smiled as he looked over the countryside of France. He could see small communities with children playing, young men and women doing their daily chores. Soon they arrived at the large village, Domrémy to find it busy as ever. The streets were lined with stalls full of fruits, vegetables and meats, the streets were packed with people having a good time.

"It's almost like there is no war at all…" Bos said as he frowned. "And… I ruined it for my countrymen for sacks of gold coins…. then the british betrayed me and inform the French army where I was going to strike next… I was foolish to trust them…"

Saber waved over a man in a kettle helmet holding a spear, the militia footsoldier looked at the man then realized it was Bos, the raid leader.

"Get out of the wagon!" The Footman yelled as Bos got up and Footman pulled him out of the wagon causing him to fall to the floor. "Get up you son of a whore!"  
The footman grabbed Bos restraints and pulled him to his feet. "Today you hang for your crimes!"

He pushed him away towards another group of militia soldiers then they walked towards the town hall. Then Saber got out of the wagon.

"Where are you going?" Jeanne asked.

"I have some business to attend to."

The whole family looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Alright, you can find us going stall to stall."

Saber nodded before disappearing into the crowd, Isabelle parked the wagon and tied the horse to the post where they had hay and water.

"Alright first, we need to get some fresh fruit and some more meat, Catherine." She said before dropping a few coins in Joan's hands. "Jeanne dear, go get some bread from the bakery."

"Alright mother."

Adriel weaved his way through the crowd as he walked towards an Inn at the edge of town facing northwards. He walked up to the door to find a 'Out of Rooms' sign, he opened the door to find it completely empty. He closed the door slowly and looked around, _Bos did say the safe house was in the Inn, they must be in the cellar._ He summoned his armor and sword as he looked for the cellar entrance. He went behind the bar counter to see the cellar door, he pulled it up to see a ladder leading down in darkness. _Wonder how deep this goes..._ He grabbed the ladders sides and slid down into the abyss.


	3. The Mad Beserker

AN: Hey everyone who followed this story, I bet you thought it was dead but it isn't. I'm just a lazy person who gets ideas for random stories and I write them to get it out of my mind. Which cause quite a bit of delay on top of being lazy. So I'm sorry for taking so long to update this one. Anyways I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Fate Soul. Ps:Review, criticism is welcomed.

Chapter 3: The Mad Berserker

Adriel slide down the latter for a good three minutes before his feet met floor. He turned around to see a tunnel lit with torches. He walked cautiously down the tunnel, he followed it for ten minutes until he came to a junction. He closed his eyes and focused on the noise coming down from the two tunnels. The left was completely silent but the right he heard someone chanting, he quickly rushed down the left tunnel. He slowed his pace as he go closer to the tunnel opening, he found a large cavern… a large man made cavern. What kind of Bandit lair is this?! He heard the chanting again and looked down to see men or women in hooded robes standing around a summoning circle. So another servant is going to be summoned… wonder what class he will be… Adriel continued to watch from his position as the summoning circle began to glow brightly. As everyone else shielded their eyes, he saw a man in black armor that looked terribly worn and damaged, his helmet was horned and he was holding an ultra greatsword in his right hand and in his left was longsword. Once the light died down the robed people looked back at him, and Adriel moved closer to them.

"I ask you," His voice was deep and raspy. "Are you my master?"

The hooded figure, he was talking to, pulled down their hood, to reveal flowing red hair.

"Yes, I am your master, my name is Victoria." The woman said in a sensual tone.

"I am berserker and I will crush your enemies under my boot as I lead you to the Grail." Berserker said.

"I would like that, Berserker…" She said as she felt something hot on her left hand. She looked down at her hand to see a black cross with triangles around it. "These must be command seals…?"

Berserker nodded his head before he looked at the pillar Saber was hiding behind and let out a fearsome roar as darkness engulfed him. He dashed towards the pillar and cleaved it in half expecting to kill whoever was behind it but no one was behind the pillar. He looked up to see a young man in mid-air in full armor with his longsword ready to pierce him but he blocked the attack with his buster blade. Once their eyes made eye contact both eyes pulsed a different color, Saber's eyes pulsed bright blue and Berserker's eyes pulsed bright red.

"Saber/Berserker!!!" They yelled each other's class type before Saber jumped away from him.

"Didn't think I would meet another servant so soon." The saber said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Same here...but too bad for you, that I am your first opponent." Saber could see the sinister grin in Berserker's voice.

Berserker lunged at Adriel and swung his massive sword but Adriel ducked under the blade and slashed Berserker cross the back of his upper arm. Then he pulled his blade back quickly and Saber flipped over the Greatsword and slashed him across the chest. Berserker let out a roar of frustration as his wounds began to heal and he charged right back at Saber.

Victoria and her little entourage watched as the two servants battle, she was fascinated on how fast they were moving to dodge, block or attack. This is amazing… Berserker is raw power while the Saber is skill, that is keeping him out of my Servants reach, whoever summoned you, Saber, must be a powerful mage...But enough ogling Saber, time to help my precious servant. Victoria ripped her necklace off and charged her mana into the jewels then she threw one at the Saber. It flew right passed Adriel's face and it surprised him and gave Berserker the opening he was looking for. He slammed the flat of his buster blade into Saber's side sending him skidding across the ground but Saber recovered and flipped back onto his feet. Then a couple more mana infused jewels flew towards him and he deflected each one before dodging Berserker's Buster blade by jumping over him and slashing him across the back. Damnit this is like fighting Gwyn but with less skill. He ducked under another swing from the buster sword and it cleaved through another wooden pillar before he motioned to cut him but Berserker blocked it with his offhand Longsword. Adriel jumped backwards to put some distance between each other. He looked over his shoulder to see the tunnel he entered the lair from, he dodged the greatsword before blocking the longsword. Then another hail of jewels flew towards them and they jumped away from each other. Adriel heard the church bell ring, We must be under the church… and its time to get out of here. Adriel turned and dashed towards the tunnel entrance. Berserker roared and was about to give chase but his master called for him not to pursue, in which he obeyed.

Unaware her servant had done battle with another, Joan had two apples in her hands. I hope Saber likes apples… She placed them in her bag her mother gave her, she sat down on a bench near the fruit stall.

"Jeanne!" A female voice called out.

She looked up to see young ladies approaching her in different colored dresses. "Aleana, Ciara and Gwyndolin, how are you all?"

"We've been good," Ciara giggled. "Especially Aleana here!"

"Ciara, shhh!" Aleana giggled.

"Oh, come on, Aleana, Jeanne needs to know that you're dating Farmer Joseph's son, Felix." Gwyndolin smiled. "How I wish a Aidan would ask me out on a date."

The three girls began to talk about suitable boys to marry but Jeanne wasn't really paying attention, for she was looking for Saber.

"Who you waiting for Jeanne?" Ciara questioned as she tried to see what she was seeing.

"NO ONE!" She said quickly.

"Is it a boy?" Gwyndolin questioned with a smirk.

"N-N-NO!" She blushed.

"You are!" Aleana and the others giggled.

She immediately was bombard by questions like who is he, what does he look like, where is he from, she was stunned lock and turning redder by the second.

"Have you two done it yet?" Aleana asked with a mischievous smile.

"Wh-What do you mean by that?!" Jeanne screamed as she turned into an apple.

"Did you two kiss?! What did you think I meant?!" Aleana and the others laughed at her expense.

"W-W-We haven't done anything like that!" She said as she covered her face.

"Jeanne are you alright?" The voice of Saber asked.

All the girls looked up at him and Jeanne got up. "Saber, where did you go?!"

"I will tell you later, when we return to your farm," He said as he looked over at the three other girls. "Are theses your friends?"

Jeanne looked over at them to see their faces in complete shock and she giggled.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked and Jeanne began to laugh. "What is so funny?"

She calmed herself down and said. "Nothing…"

Finally the girls came back to their senses and dragged Jeanne a couple of feet away while Adriel watched with a cocked eyebrow.

"Where did you find him?!" The three asked in unison.

"He… is… a farm hand my Father hired…to help with the harvest…" She said but they didn't believe her. "I'm serious!"

"Say we do believe you…he is a fine looking farm hand." Aleana said as she looked over at him.

"You're so lucky, Jeanne!" Gwyndolin pouted as she looked over at him.

"He look like he could carry a barrel full of fruits with no problem." Ciaran giggled as they all looked at his body.

"Speaking of fruits! Adriel here!" Jeanne pulled an apple out and tossed it to him.

"Thanks, I love apples!" He caught it and took a big bite out of it.

"I knew you would!" She giggled.

"Look at you two making such a lovely couple!" Aleana teased and Adriel choked on his apple.

He beated on his chest as he swallowed the morsel, he looked over at the girls as they giggled at the red apple Jeanne. He looked at her face as she was trying to block out their teasing, he found it very adorable. He also found it would be a problem… somehow he had to find away to harden her because war doesn't wait for anyone to get used to it.

"Joan, where is your mother and sister?" Adriel asked before taking a bite of his apple.

She looked over at him. "She is at the butchery getting some meat."

"We should go and help her." Saber said as he began to walk away.

"Alright." Jeanne looked back towards her friends. "I'll see all of you later."

"Have fun, Jeanne!" Gwyndolin teased.

"But not too much fun!" Aleana yelled as Jeanne quickly ran away.

She caught up with Saber and she asked. "Where did you go?"

"Bos told me about an underground bandit hideout and I went to check it out." Saber said as they weaved through the crowds.

"What did you find?" Jeanne asked as Saber gripped her hand so they don't get separated and she blushed.

"I found another servant and Master…." Adriel looked around cautiously.

"Does that… mean you fought them..?" She asked and he nodded. "Wh-What are we going to do…?"

"We must leave quickly… I don't want your mother and sister get caught up in this…." Saber said as he could see the butchery.

Jeanne nodded her head as they both picked up the pace and made it to the butchery in record time through the crowd just as Isabelle and Catherine came out of it. Isabelle was holding a large wrapped piece of meat while Catherine was holding a basket full of smoked meat.

"I can carry it back to the cart, Isabelle." Saber said as Jeanne's mother smiled and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Saber." She said.

"Is that all, mother?" Jeanne asked.

"Yes that is all we need, love." Isabelle said before they all headed to where they left the cart.

Soon they were back on the road heading for the family farm, Saber was in the back with Catherine and Jeanne. Both of the girls were on the verge of sleeping and the wagon was traveling slower with the groceries they picked up. Saber looked over at the meats, breads, a basket of apples and berries, and quite a bit of feed for the animals. Then he felt two people resting their heads against his body and he looked at Catherine and Joan to find them all asleep. He sighed with a smile before he looked up to the sky, he closed his eyes and let the warmth of the sunlight kiss his face.

Within Joan's mind, she was floating and when she looked around she saw nothing but darkness. Then in the distances she spotted a faint glow and she felt herself being pulled towards it by an invisible force. As she got closer, the light grew brighter and she shielded her eyes from the light. Then she felt her feet touch solid ground and she looked down to see grass all around and small hills that dotted the landscape. Then she felt the ground tremble and she heard horns being blown behind her, she turned around to see a line of cavalry charging towards her with great lances. She turn to run but then an arrow landed right in front of her foot. She looked up to see more raining down from the sky, she let out a scream but no noise came out and she noticed the arrows were passing right through her. She was breathing rapidly as she turned around to find a horse about to trample her but it also passed right through her and crashed into a crowd of Men-at-arms soon followed after by more knights. Joan ran around the mass of knights and men-at-arms and rushed to the top of the hill to find she was in the center of a massive battlefield. All around her soldiers cut each other down in the chaos. Once again she heard warhorns and spotted a fresh group of Knights leading a column of men-at-arms, clerics, Pole-arms and archers. She noticed their banner was blue with a shield with two swords crossing over it, the words 'Brave Shine' were written on the banner.

"Thank Gwyn! The Blackmours have arrived with reinforcements! Come on let's get in there!" A Man-at-arms with blue feathers sticking out of his helmet yelled and the soldiers cheered. A lot of them cheered before they rushed towards the enemy line. Jeanne watched them until she turned back to look at the arriving army. They were well fitted is what she thought and the two knights leading the column looked well trained, she also had a strange feeling that she knew one of the knights on the armored horses. All of a sudden she began to float towards the knights as they galloped towards the battlefield to join the fight.

"Brother, Stay close this is your first time on the battlefield and Mother would have my head if you were to die!" The knight with a winged helmet with black surcoat with blue trims said to the other.

"You need not be my nanny! I can take care of myself Venric!" The other one claimed, he was wearing an enclosed helmet and she couldn't see his face, he also had a surcoat on but it was blue and gold.

"But I am still your older brother! Plus father put me in command, now listen!" Venric yelled at his younger brother.

"Go eat a horse's arse!" The younger brother responded before he motioned for his knights to follow him before he galloped away from Venric.

"Damnit Adriel! Follow him!" Venric yelled as he galloped after his brother but was immediately cut off by a hail of arrows forcing him and the knights to raise up their shields but their horses bucked wildly throwing a lot of them off their horses including Venric.

The eldest got back up as a swordsman of the enemy army looked at him. "For the glory of Angria!"

The man charged towards him and motion to take his head off but Venric blocked the blade and slashed him across the chest. The man fell backwards and Venric stood up before stabbing him through the heart. He looked back to his men and found all of them unharmed. Then he heard battle cries from in front of him, he turned and look to see more enemy forces coming towards their position.

"Damn these crazy heretics! Men and women of Astora, don't give them any ground!" Venric yelled as he held the blade up and the men let out a battle cry before they charged to meet them.

Jeanne's eyes widen when she saw the longsword in Venric's hands, it reassembled Saber's blade. She looked down at Venric, was this her servant? She shook her head, she needed to see his face first before she concluded who was her Saber. She flew above the battlefield and watched the lines clash, men and women trading blows. She could see that Astora greatly outnumbered the Heretics and were crushing them under boot. She watched as golden lights lite up the battlefield, she floated over to that section to see Clerics with talismans healing wounded soldiers. Then she heard lightning crackle and she watched as lightning flew past her, she followed them with amazement before they crashed into the ranks of the Heretics. Up ahead Jeanne saw the younger brother near the front with his group of knights slaying the enemy with ease but she could see that Adriel was slowly being cut off from his men as the Heretics threw themselves at the Astorian forces zealously. She floated over to him as he blocked two blades at once then shoved them to the side and he cut both men across the chest with his longsword. Another approached him from behind and motion to slash him across his back but Adriel brought his blade back blocking the attack. Then he sent an elbow into the man's gut before reaching around and throwing the man to the floor in front of him, the man tried to get back to his feet but Adriel stabbed him through his back and pinned him to the floor. She watched as he twisted the blade finishing him off before he looked ahead to see more coming at them from over the hill. Then out of nowhere a man tackled him to the ground and knocking his weapon out of his grip. Adriel struggled to get the man off of him then the man pulled out a knife and tried to stab the younger Blackmour but the young man was holding the knife back.

"You will serve Angra!!!" The man screamed in zealous favor as he forced the knife down more.

"Like hell I will!!!" Adriel then socked the man across his face causing the man to stab the knife into the ground then Adriel headbutted him knocking the man off of him.

The man held his face and let out a cry of pain. Adriel grabbed the knife and stabbed the man through the chest, then another zealot lunged at him with a club and the young Blackmour dodged it at the same time he slit the man's throat. He spotted another rushing him and he threw the knife into the man's unprotected head. Adriel turned around and looked at the ground but it was covered in the bodies of the fallen, he no longer could find his Long sword so he picked up the club the recent attacker came at him with. He returned his attention to the front and realized that he was cut off from his men then another zealot came at him wielding a mace. Adriel jumped back and blocked the next attack, out of the corner of his eye he saw another zealot rushing him. The young Blackmour shoved the man back then ducked as the other swung an axe and buried it into the other man's head. The zealot tried to remove his Axe from his comrade's head but Adriel ended his life with a powerful bash to the man's head, Jeanne let out a gasp of disgust and terror as his head caved in.

"BLACKMOUR!!!" They heard a deep voice roar.

Adriel and Jeanne turned to see a burly man in steel armor with a large battle axe.

"I am Ajax the disemboweler and I have come to take you to Angria!!!" The Steel Zealot swung his axe at him but Adriel rolled out of the way.

Ajax swung at him again and the younger Blackmour dodged again and he spotted a falchion embedded in the chest of a fallen man-at-arms. He returned his attention back to Ajax as the butt of his battle axe made contact with his breastplate causing Adriel to stagger backwards and he fell next to the corpse with the Falchion. Jeanne watched as the large man brought his axe down on the younger brother but Adriel rolled out of the way with the curved blade in his off hand. She watched as the two men circled each other as the other men fought around them, encircling them. Ajax let out a battle cry before charging towards him and it surprised Adriel at how fast the man was moving in that armor. He swung his battle axe but the knight back stepped and slammed his club into the steel shoulder plate, denting the armor but nothing more. Ajax pulled his axe back trying to cleave the knight in half but Adriel back stepped out of the way and slashed at him with the Falchion only for it to do no damage to the heavily armored Zealot. Ajax laughed and he sent a quick but heavy punch to Adriel's helmet causing the young Blackmour to grunt in pain and stumble backwards. Jeanne gasped as she watched Ajax slam the butt of the axe head into Adriel's side sending the knight crashing to the floor. Jeanne covered her mouth as Ajax moved to finish the young Blackmour but from the chaos around them Astora soldiers broke off from the fighting and charged towards the Steel Zealot. Ajax turned his attention to the men and laughed as the first one swung at him but Ajax dodged the broad sword and decapitated the man-at-arms. Two Astorian soldiers threw themselves at the Steel Zealot forcing Ajax away from the disoriented Blackmour holding onto his side.

"Get off me you pest!!!" Ajax roared as he recovered his footing and shoved the Astorian soldiers off of him and he slammed the butt of his axe into an Astorian Soldier's head, denting the helmet.

He turned to the other one who had recovered and raised up her shield, she banged on it with her broadsword. Ajax roared and swung his battle axe at her, she blocked the attack but felt the force behind it causing her to stagger. He then shoulder charged into her shield knocking her over and brought the Axe down all in one motion but she managed to block it, but she was pinned underneath her shield with the battle axe stuck in it.

"I don't have time for you, girl!" Axel roared as he pulled his axe and her shield away from her before kicking her away from him denting her chest plate.

Ajax refocused his attention to Adriel who was now standing at the ready with his Falchion pointing directly at Ajax.

"Ah! You still have some fight left in you! Angra will be pleased when I capture you!" Adriel could see the steel zealot grinning behind his helmet.

The young Blackmour response was rushing forward to Ajax and motion to cleave him in half. Ajax dodged the attack and sent a punch into Adriel's left side causing Adriel to yelp in pain and clutched his side. Then the giant of a man headed butted him and sent him crashing back to the ground.

"Come on little Blackmour get back up!" Ajax roared as he lifted his battle axe onto his shoulder.

Jeanne watched as Adriel got back to his feet shakily and rose his weapons in a defensive stance but then collapsed onto his knees. Ajax shook his head and walked towards the weakened Blackmour, he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. Adriel weakly fought against the grip but to no avail, he struggled to keep conscious, to keep fighting. His vision became hazy as his breathing began to slow.

"Your pathetic, I hope your brother will put up a better fight then you did." Ajax whispered as his grip tightened.

Then a blade slashed Ajax across the back and he let out a surprised of yelp. Jeanne and Ajax turned to look to see the older Blackmour with his Longsword at the ready. "Put my brother down now and you'll get your fight."

Ajax smirked and dropped Adriel as he gasped for breath and coughed violently. The two began to circle each other and still the battle raged on around them. Behind his helmet, Venric's eyes narrowed as the grip on his handle tightened then in a moment both men were on each other blocking and swing their weapons. Venric dodged Ajax's horizontal swing and slashed him across the back of his leg then slashed him across his back again. Ajax roared in fury as he stood back up and swung but Venric parried the axe blade away from him before bring his long sword back across his chest. Then he slashed at Ajax's uninjured leg scoring another cut and the man let out a roar of pain but it didn't stop there as a blue flame appeared on the blade of the sword. Jeanne gasped think she had found her Saber, Venric cocked his arm back ready to plunge the sword into Ajax's chestplate. When in a sudden burst of speed Ajax stabbed the elder Blackmour in the side with a dagger, the flame upon the blade dimmed before it disappeared. Jeanne's eyes widened in shock as Venric fell to his knees.

"Heheh… sorry but If I got anymore wounded I might have killed you and your brother and Angria doesn't want that, God Killing Flame Wielder." Ajax said with eyes black as pitch.

"Wh-what the hell…." Venric growled then screamed in pain as Ajax twisted the dagger.

Ajax stepped away from Venric and turned to retrieve his axe to find the younger Blackmour standing with the Falchion at the ready. The giant of a man shook his head before laughing loudly. "You really should have stayed down, fool!"

Ajax charged forward and brought his battleaxe up ready to bring it down on Adriel but he stepped out of the way and used the Falchion to parry the axe away from him before he managed to slash Ajax across his helmet causing the piece of armor to fly off his head. He let out a grunt then a growl as he looked at the younger Blackmour as he noticed the young man was no longer shaking from pain. Through the slit in the helmet he could see Adriel's eyes were a dull blue and emotionless, he grinned. "So you think Blanking out is going to save you, hahahahah! You're really the fool!"

Adriel got back into a stance and rushed towards Ajax with his weapon raised, the giant of a man grinned as he blocked the attack but Adriel didn't let up his flurry of attacks. Ajax grin soon turned to a scowl as he realized that the younger Blackmour left no room to retaliate with his constant attack. He narrowed his eyes as he parried the blade away then slammed the butt of the handle into his helmet. Adriel flinched but he recovered and dodged the blade of the axe then slashed Ajax across the face catching his left eye. The giant of a man let out a scream of pain and clutched his eye as he backed away from Adriel. Jeanne watched on, had the younger Blackmour broke the man's will to fight, she could see the eye was bleeding quite a bit for the blood flowed passed his cupped hand. Adriel readied his Falchion when Ajax began to laugh hysterically, the younger Blackmour brought his weapon down to split the man's head but at the last second Ajax caught his wrist. He tried to force his hand down but it wouldn't budge, Ajax tightened his grip around his wrist before looking up at the Blackmour. Jeanne gasped as she saw his face and the eye that was cut began to bleed a black liquid. He twisted Adriel's arm causing him to drop the Falchion then lifted him up by the neck. The younger Blackmour struggled to get out of his grip while Ajax laughed maliciously then Adriel drove a dagger between the gap on his arm and twisted causing Ajax to let go of him. "You damn rat!!!" Ajax roared as he pulled the dagger out and brought it up to stab Adriel, who was now conscious of his action, breathing heavily as he held his side. "Say good night sweet prince!!!"

"No!!!" Venric yelled as he jumped in front of Ajax and the dagger stabbed through his collarbone and pierced his lungs.

"No! Venric!" Adriel screamed as Ajax drove it deeper forcing Venric to his knees.

"Stupid prince! Was this really necessary? You could have lived like a king under Angria.. But you throw it all away for your worthless brother… Highly disappointing." Ajax said as he stared into Venric's helm.

Jeanne watched on with a shock expression upon her face. She felt tears prick her eyes as Ajax reached forward and removed Venric's helmet. "I at least wish to see your expression upon dying…"

Jeanne looked upon the face of the elder Blackmour to find it wasn't Saber, where Saber's face was young and rugged with eyes that were as blue as the sky with a scar over his left eye. This man was mature looking with stress wrinkles around his face but weren't explicit, also his eyes were a dark blue as if storm clouds gathered in the skies above, and no scar anywhere to be seen upon his face. His eyes were narrowed and teeth clenched tightly then he spat on Ajax face, Ajax held a slight smile that tethered on the edge of laughter before he grabbed the dagger embedded in Venric's side. He pulled it free before stabbing it through the other half of the collarbone, Venric let out a long hiss. "You should pay attention Ajax…"

The giant of a man arched his eyebrow when he felt another blade slice into his back. He growled as he released the brother and turned to face Adriel, who was holding his brother's Long Sword in a high guard.

"DAMN YOU BLACKMOURS, YOU ARE A WASTE OF MY TIME!!! FORGIVE ME ANGRIA FOR YOU WILL NOT RECEIVE ANY OF THEM!!!" Ajax roared as a black tentacle formed from the wound and smacked away Venric.

"BROTHER!!!" Adriel screamed before he growled and focused his attention on Ajax. "Damn you, monster…"

Ajax picked up his battle axe and from ear to ear before he charged towards him. Adriel readied himself and took a deep breath, how can I stop him if my brother couldn't… Forgive me, Mother and Father I am not worthy to be a Blackmour… But least I can do is try to die as one.

Adriel dodged under the axe and blocked the tentacle then slashed Ajax across the chest causing more black fluid to flow out. He swung his axe in a wide arc with his tentacle but Adriel saw only the axe and black appendage caught his helmet taking it off of his head. Jeanne mouth was left agape for she thought his head had been taken clean off but she let out a breath upon seeing the younger Blackmour was alright when she realize she was looking upon the face of her Saber but without the scar and a bit younger.

Adriel was breathing heavily as Ajax put him on the back peddle blocking and parrying his axe and tentacle. His side was constantly bugging him with quick and sharp burst of pain. Damnit… I need to get away from him for a sec. Ajax brought his axe down and Adriel sidestepped it and jumped away from him. He once more brought the blade up to a high guard but a dull pain settled in his arms as he strained to keep the Longsword above his head. He brought the weapon down and breath heavily. He looked ahead to see some Astorian soldiers had engaged Ajax and were easily being cut down by the monster, he look to his brother who lay upon the ground unmoving. He looked around him to see the corpses of foe and friend all around him, the stench was horrible and the metallic taste in his mouth didn't help with the nausea. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself, in that moment Jeanne flew over to him and touched his shoulder plate.

"What am I supposed to do? That monster won't go down and if I die here our army will break… Damnit all, I can't even conjure the Azure Flame, I'm a failure… I'm sorry brother..." Adriel whispered to himself as he heard the screams of the dying and the rage of battle all around him.

Jeanne looked upon him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "I know you can't hear me but fight Adriel… I know you can do this… you can win…"

Adriel's eyes snapped open as he looked around him with an arched eyebrow and Jeanne was slightly taken back, had he heard her. She gently ran a hand through his hair and it ruffled as if the wind blew through it. She looked at his face to see determination burn brightly within his blue eyes.

"No, time to feel sorry for myself." He looked back at Ajax as he shoved five footsoldiers away from him. "HEY ONE-EYE!!! I'M STILL ALIVE YOU MEATHEAD IDIOT!!!"

Ajax turned to him with his eyes narrowed and he let out a cackle. "I almost forgot about you! Thanks for reminding me! Now time to die Blackmour!"

Another black tentacle emerged from his back as it swatted away another Astorian footsoldier back into the horde around them. He let out a roar as he charged towards Adriel, who kept his blade low leaving himself open.

"Souls of gods and souls of men… meet in ashes to ascend… For the unkindled, we look to the sun…" His blade began to glow a faint blue as he kept his eyes on Ajax as he charged through Astorians trying to stop his approach. "Cities of gold, all the victories one… Fear not the dark or the monster. BURN BRIGHT, EXILE!!!"

A bright blue flame roar to life upon his blade as Ajax reached him and swung his axe and tentacles all in one motion at him. Adriel smirked as he parried them away and brought his blade back down slashing Ajax across the chest. He howled in pain as he fell to his knees, glaring daggers at Adriel as he brought it back and swung, taking Ajax's head clean off. Upon seeing their champion fall, the Zealots broke and the Astorian forces ran them down as they tried to retreat. Adriel fell to his knees as Ajax body slumped over and the blue flame began consuming it. He heard something screech from the body as the fire made its way inside, Adriel stared at it in horror as a black snake like thing emerged from the neck before flame consumed it entirely making the horrible noise stop. Adriel shook his head as he breathed heavily, he look back to his sword to see the flame of his family burning brightly in front of him to the point he had to look away from it. He turned around to see his brother still in the same spot, he forced himself to stand and made his way over to him. He stumbled as he walked but manage to keep himself standing until he tripped on a corpse and fell onto his side. He let out a hiss of pain before he dragged himself to his brother's side.

"Ve-Venric…" he grabbed hold of his brother and turned him over to face him. His mouth had a small stream of blood running from it. The front of his armor was covered in blood as he bled from the two daggers sticking out of his collarbone on each side. His jaw also hung unnaturally, Adriel felt tears prick his eyes as he held his brother close to him and murmured that he was sorry. Jeanne lowered herself to sit besides Adriel as he cried for his brother, her heart broke upon seeing such a stalwart warrior cry and clutch tightly to his kin, she rested her head against his shoulder plate and closed her eyes.

There was a bump that jolt Jeanne awake and she looked around to find she was sitting inside the back of the wagon with Adriel and Katherine. She looked at Adriel to find him staring at her with tears running down his cheek. She reached over and gently wiped them away as he leaned against her touch before smiling solemnly. "I guess you know my name now master…."

"I do, Adriel Blackmour… and I'm sorry for your loss…" She whispered as she held his face.

Saber said nothing and only offered her his sad smile. She pulled her hands away before resting her head against his shoulder and he rested his head against hers.


End file.
